Jacob and Nessie Hunting Alone -- (Great Title!)
by Whatsername21018
Summary: A 16yr (5 1/2) old Nessie takes a chance to get Jacob to finally see her how she wants him to. No lemons, just a sweet moment of Renesmee realizing the pull of being an Imprintee, and Jacob being awesome Jacob. :) This is a One Shot deviation from a longer story I am writing entitled Take On:Twilight Saga Negative Exposure(plz read) Occurs during chapter Time to Kill. Please review


Author  
This is a one shot taking place in the universe of the longer story I have been working on entitled  
Take On: Twilight Saga Negative exposure. It takes place during the Chapter Time to Kill. So if this little story doesn't make as much sense as you would like it to I suggest reading that first, or after you read this. Negative Exposure takes place pretty much right where Breaking Dawn left off with some changes to the story line. For example Renesmee has a twin brother named Masen. The story may seem slow going at first but I promise you that it is worth the read. I really wanted to know what would happen with the next generations of Wolves and Cullens so please enjoy what my mind painted. Without further Ado here is my one shot.  
*************************************************************************

Renesmee's POV

The antelope cried out as I finished draining it of its life. I looked up from the carnage to see my wolf staring up at me. He and I had been chasing this one together. Winner takes all. He probably let me have the victory but we put on a spectacular show none the less. I was getting better at not making as much of a mess of myself. Unfortunately my lime green skirt would not survive another heavy duty blood removal. I sighed.

Jacob barked and walked over to me happily wagging his tail. I laughed at him and stroked the fur on his head. He was so soft. I took every opportunity to touch him while he was in this form, when he was human, it was inappropriate. Or at least my parents said so. I wasn't old enough yet. Well, if I wasn't old enough why did they tell me about imprinting? Why didn't they just let me crush on him, until Jacob told me himself? It was all I thought about now. He nudged my hand with his head expectantly. I giggled and started running. He barked and began chasing after me.

I didn't want to head back to Baffin Bay yet. I wanted to keep running, to be free. Being out here with Jacob was the closest I had ever come to being alone. I wasn't ready to be domesticated again yet. Jacob kept barking at me as I kept running the other direction. It was only March, the water would be freezing, but I wanted to be near him. Wanted him to hold on to me and to never let me go. I reached the shore line and felt the cold wet sand under my feet I ran into the water throwing my shirt behind me on the beach and wearing only bra. I figured this would be no different than wearing my bathing suit.

A large wave crashed into me and I swam through it. I turned behind me under the ocean to see the russet form of Jacob swimming towards me. He had on boxers, that dam leg tie of his. He pulled onto my foot and pulled me towards him, my hair looked almost red swimming around us. When I finally was face to face with him I was overcome with laughter. He cheeks were puffed up extra wide from holding his breath. I pulled my hands towards him and pushed the air out of his mouth sending bubbles my way.

We both swam to the surface, Jacob spat water from his mouth as soon as he rose and shook the water out of his hair. I had been laughing the entire time I had been above surface.

"Nessie…why do you always do that?" Jacob said swimming towards the shore.

"Doing what?" I said attaching myself to his back and hitching a ride back, he started swimming slower to make sure he didn't kick me.

"Prolonging the inevitable." He said with a chuckle, well _he_ was sure one to talk. "And aren't you a little too old for piggy back rides?" He continued. "What are they calling you now 14, 15?"

I laughed. "Actually according to Grandpa Cullen's measurements last week I'm just about 16 now." I said proudly and the continued. "And I am never too old for piggy back rides flipper." I pulled myself closer around him, being extra careful that my hands were interlocked and not touching any part of him.

I didn't want him to know what I was thinking now. Well, I _wanted to_ but dad would absolutely freak out if he knew I told Jacob I knew already. I could feel his back graze across my breasts every now and then while he swam. I sighed to myself wanting more.

"What's the matter, are you tired of swimming?" He said to me mockingly.

"No just tired of being cooped up all the time." I lied.

Well it wasn't really a lie. I did feel that way. That's just not what I was sighing about. We were able to touch or feet to the ground again and began walking to shore. I tried as hard as I could to walk in front of him, hoping that he would notice me if I had on less clothes. I figured I would find out when we got back home. If dad was extra scowl-y, then most likely Jacob had noticed. That was really the only way I could get any answers right now. They wouldn't let me ask him myself, so I had to sneak answers.

"C'mon Ness, it's not so bad." Jacob said while I put my clothes back on. "You still get to travel far, and soon we will be able to go to Italy with the rest of 'em." He said casually. "Besides what's so bad about the Bay? You have fun here with your cousins don't you?"

"Well yeah." I said wringing out my hair. "I just feel so cooped up, like I need to stretch my legs or something. I dunno I guess I just feel ancy." I finished throwing my hair behind my head.

I could have sworn for a split second that I saw Jacob staring at me, with astonished eyes. He thrust his head too quickly toward the ground for me to tell.

"So …ah you ready to head back Ness? Or you still feeling ancy." He said smiling at me.

"I'm ready." I said. "I just want some more excitement in my life."

We started walking across the sand back towards the forest. "Life's plenty exciting." Jacob said putting his arm around my shoulder playfully. "For example, me having to chase you through an ocean in about 48 degree water I'd say." He started laughing. "Why did you do that anyway Nessie?" He asked.

I moved from underneath his arm and walked backwards, facing him. "Well, I was covered in blood; I wanted to get it off of my clothes." I finished with a huge grin. I turned around and began running back toward our home.

"Nessie!" He called out to me before he phased. "But… you took off your clothes!...wait up!"

*********************************************************************************

Author  
I hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading! Reviews are of course welcome, and one more shameless plug for my story, in which this one shot technically takes place in, please read Take on: Twilight Saga Negative Exposure. Reviews are welcome there as well. The story is as Canon as possible. So if you are into a "here is what happens after BD not too many alterations. As I said this One shot takes place during Chapter Time to Kill. 


End file.
